criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Last Stand for Justice
}} Last Stand for Justice is a case featured in Criminal Case as the sixtieth and final case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the two-hundred thirty-first case overall, as well as the final case to take place in Capitol Peak. Plot Previously, Charlie had gone back to the airship for something important after he helped free Justin Lawson's political prisoners. To ensure that he would not get caught by Lawson's goons awaiting the return of the Squad to the airship, Isaac accompanied him there. After Isaac and Charlie failed to return at the agreed-upon time, Maddie, George, and the player went to Charlie's lab in the airship, only to find him there, shot in the heart, much to Maddie's sorrow. As Isaac was the last to see Charlie alive, he was flagged as a suspect in the case. Maddie then left George with Lady Highmore before continuing the investigation. They then found Eddie Lebold's calling card in the airship, prompting the team to flag Diego as a suspect. They also found out that Charlie was murdered with Rose's gun, so she became a suspect as well. Constable Ramirez then admitted to seeing Charlie right before he was killed, so he became a suspect in the murder as well. Afterwards, they found out that Chief Wright intended to fire Charlie from the Squad, making him a suspect as well. Judge Umbright then told Lady Highmore she would come to the manor, forcing the team (besides Maddie and the player) to hide. She then left the manor after kidnapping George so the Squad vowed to search for George. After all this, Maddie and the player found enough evidence to arrest Diego for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Diego also admitted that he and Charlie were working together in secret to apprehend Lawson. Charlie had developed a tracking device while Diego worked his way into Lawson's inner circle as government clerk Eddie Lebold to be able to place the device on him. When the Squad was arrested however, Diego had contacted Charlie to meet him alone at the airship so he could retrieve the tracking device. When they met up however, Lawson found them and ordered Diego (under the disguise of Lebold) to shoot him, just as he had ordered the rest of his troops to shoot any Squad member on sight. When Lawson threatened to have Maddie killed for her treachery, Charlie said that he was the sole person conspiring against Lawson in the Squad, further invoking Lawson's rage. After Lawson gave Diego one of Rose's guns, Charlie told him to shoot him and save his family. Much to his regret, Diego fired and killed Charlie, proving his worth to Lawson. Diego then explained further, saying that he had lied during the investigation because he had not yet planted the device on Lawson. Maddie and the player then held him in custody until he could be given a proper trial. After the arrest, Dick said that Judge Umbright wanted the Squad to surrender to her in Smokey's Café in order to get George back. Maddie and the player then talked to Rose, who asked them to find one of George's toys while she was refining her plan for the negotiation with Umbright. They found George's rattle in Charlie's lab, which they sent to Rose, who rigged the rattle to be able to emit an electric charge to incapacitate Umbright. The Squad then proceeded to the café, where they refused to turn themselves in until Umbright return George to Maddie. After she did so, Rose asked for Umbright's permission to give George the rattle. Suspicious of the Squad, Umbright took the rattle to inspect it, only to get shocked unconscious. They then cuffed Umbright before going back to Highmore's. Meanwhile, Isaac and the player talked to Diego regarding the tracker on Lawson. He said that Charlie devised an emitter (which Diego had placed on Lawson) that would send signals to a location tracker, which would display the emitter's location. Diego admitted that he had dropped the tracker when he was running from the airship. They found the broken tracker on the airship's landing pad, which they sent to Diego to repair (under Evie's supervision). He was able to do so, but said that it would be wise to wait until his position stabilized as it appeared he was still on the hunt for the Squad. After all the events, Lawson positioned himself on top of Concordia Tower. The Squad then went there to arrest him for his role in Charlie's murder and for his abuse of his powers as Mayor. When they were doing so, two Justice Corps officers came to Lawson's aid so he could arrest them instead. Lawson then shot Isaac in the heart to "employ swift justice", but as they were wearing Rose's bulletproof vests, he was left unharmed. Isaac then shot Lawson in the heart, killing him and ending his reign of terror once and for all. His backups then surrendered, saying they were only following Lawson's orders. After reconvening at the airship, Chief Wright and the player went to Lady Highmore to offer the position of interim mayor upon Bernadine Rochester's recommendation. After she was told that there would be a democratic election after some time, Highmore gracefully accepted the role. A few days later, the team prepared to go to Charlie's funeral. They also recounted Highmore's actions as mayor: dismantling the Justice Corps, ordering new trials for everyone imprisoned under Lawson's regime (including Giulietta Capecchi and Enzo Jonas, who had turned themselves in), possibly issuing a pardon to Adelia Baldwin for her crime, and reinstating the freedom of the press. They then went to the funeral to pay their respects to Charlie, leaving Maddie and George alone for a while to say their personal goodbyes. The next day, Maddie and the player sorted through Charlie's things in the lab, where they stumbled upon a film he was making. The two of them and George then watched the film, where Charlie said that he would be recounting his adventures in the Squad for George to watch when he grew up. He also said that Diego was a great friend and ally in their plan to apprehend Lawson, so Maddie - accompanied by the player - went to his cell to make peace with him. After she did so, Diego said he was ready to accept his punishment for pulling the trigger on Charlie. A few days later, Chief Wright decided to give the Squad a vacation before going back to their jobs. After the Squad shared their vacation plans to one another, the Squad asked the player not to forget them, no matter what they were to do in the future. Summary Victim *'Charles Dupont' (found shot in the heart) Murder Weapon *'Gun' Killer *'Diego del Lobo' Suspects IBontempsMOTPP.png|Isaac Bontemps DdelLoboMOTPPC231.png|Diego del Lobo RZhaoMOTPPC231.png|Rose Zhao CRamirezMOTPP.png|Constable Ramirez AWrightMOTPPC231.png|Arthur Wright Quasi-suspect(s) JUmbrightMOTPQ.png|Dora Umbright LHighmoreMOTPQC231.png|Lady Highmore MO'MalleyMOTPQC231.png|Maddie O'Malley Killer's Profile *The killer eats ration biscuits. *The killer knows Morse code. *The killer uses a compass. *The killer has facial hair. *The killer has torn clothes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Charlie's Laboratory. (Clues: Victim's Body; Victim identified: Charles Dupont) *Investigate Charlie's Laboratory again. (Prerequisite: Charlie's Laboratory investigated; Clue: Unknown Device; New Suspect: Isaac Bontemps) *Ask Bontemps what happened. (Prerequisite: Charlie's Laboratory investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Squad Airship) *Investigate Squad Airship. (Prerequisite: Isaac interrogated; Clues: Torn Card, Pile of Leaves) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Restored Card Monogram) *Examine Monogram. (Result: Eddie Lebold; New Suspect: Diego del Lobo) *Question why Diego was on the airship landing pad. (Prerequisite: Eddie Lebold identified) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Gun) *Analyze Gun. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Gun; New Suspect: Rose Zhao) *Confront Rose about her gun. (Prerequisite: Gun analyzed) *Examine Unknown Device. (Result: Device) *Analyze Device. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Morse code) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats ration biscuits) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Constable Ramirez where he saw Charlie. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Tower Platform) *Investigate Tower Platform. (Prerequisite: Ramirez interrogated; Clues: Blueprint, Ration Box) *Examine Blueprint. (Result: Pellets) *Examine Pellets. (Result: Rat Food) *Question Rose about the blueprint. (Prerequisite: Rat Food identified under microscope; Profile updated: Rose eats ration biscuits) *Examine Ration Box. (Result: Pin) *Analyze Pin. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses a compass; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Airship Gangway) *Investigate Airship Gangway. (Prerequisite: Pin analyzed; Clues: Charlie's Journal, Pocket Watch Watch Inscription) *Examine Charlie's Journal. (Result: Faded Note) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Journal Note) *Ask Diego about his message for Charlie. (Prerequisite: Journal Note unraveled; Profile updated: Diego eats ration biscuits, knows Morse code and uses a compass) *Examine Gold Watch Inscription. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Arthur Wright) *Find out if Chief Wright planned to fire Charlie. (Prerequisite: Serial Number analyzed; Profiles updated: Arthur eats ration biscuits, Isaac eats ration biscuits) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Lab Equipment. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: DNA Machine, Torn Photo, Charlie's Locker) *Examine DNA Machine. (Result: Yellow Liquid) *Analyze Yellow Liquid. (09:00:00) *Find out what Constable Ramirez was doing on the airship. (Prerequisite: Yellow Liquid analyzed; Profile updated: Ramirez knows Morse code and uses a compass) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Restored Photo) *Ask Chief Wright about the threats he received. (Prerequisite: Restored Photo unraveled; Profile updated: Arthur knows Morse code and uses a compass) *Examine Charlie's Locker. (Result: Open Locker) *Question Bontemps about the newspaper article. (Prerequisite: Open Locked deciphered; Profile updated: Isaac knows Morse code and uses a compass) *Investigate Tower Balcony. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Ashtray, Charlie's Goggles) *Examine Ashtray. (Result: Bullet Shell Casing) *Analyze Bullet Shell Casing. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has facial hair) *Examine Charlie's Goggles. (Result: White Threads) *Analyze White Threads. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has torn clothes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Final Judgment (6/6). (No stars) Final Judgment (6/6) *Find out about Rose's plan. (Available after unlocking Final Judgment) *Investigate Charlie's Laboratory. (Prerequisite: Rose interrogated; Clue: Child's Box) *Examine Child's Box. (Result: Rattle) *Analyze Rattle. (09:00:00) *Rescue George Dupont from Judge Umbright. (Prerequisite: Rattle analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Ask Diego about his and Charlie's plan to take down Lawson. (Available after unlocking Final Judgment) *Investigate Squad Airship. (Prerequisite: Diego interrogated; Clue: Broken Device) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Location Device) *Analyze Location Device. (06:00:00) *Investigate Tower Platform. (All tasks before must be done first; Clue: Tracking Device) *Convince Lady Highmore to take on the role of interim Mayor. (Prerequisite: Tower Platform investigated; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Lab Equipment. (Prerequisite: Highmore interrogated; Clue: Film Reel Case Tag) *Examine Reel Tag. (Result: Reel Tag) *Watch Charlie's film reel with Madeline. (Prerequisite: Reel Tag unraveled) *Speak with Diego one last time. (Prerequisite: Maddie interrogated; Reward: Mechanical Arm) *Move on to a new crime (in The Conspiracy)! (1 star) Trivia *This is one of the four cases in Mysteries of the Past where the killer does not face trial, the others being Behind the Mask, Death is a Cabaret, and Best Laid Plans. *This is one of the cases in which Maddie and Isaac interact with each other. *In Final Judgment, Victor Frankenstein and J. M. Barrie are mentioned. *When investigating a crime scene in this case, Charlie, similarly to previous cases, is still a hint partner in the teammate selection screen of the mobile version of the game despite being the victim of the case. *All suspects, with the exception of Constable Ramirez, are main characters. ** This is one of two cases where this happens. The other being A Killer Among Us Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Capitol Peak